


Mile High Gold

by suzannahbee123



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, lance tucker smut, plot twist ending, sex on a plane, smut with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: You hate flying, and everything about this flight home is only making you hate it even more... except, the guy that is sitting next to you may make you change your mind...





	Mile High Gold

You hated airports. You hated travelling in general, but airports and aeroplanes were your particular nemeses. You travelled a lot for your job, as a blogger who rated boutique bed and breakfast hotels across the country, travelling in all its forms was something you were now  _ very  _ familiar with.

****

You loved driving, a car equalled freedom and was unparalleled, as far as you were concerned. A train had its place with you, as well. At the very least, there was a view and sometimes a table, and the seats were okay. Sure, there were delays and cancellations, but you could always get a quick refund and leave the station, getting a cab or hotel or whatever.

****

Planes, however? What a goddamn  _ joke. _

****

This was the fourth flight in as many months that had been severely delayed for you and you just wanted to get home! The boutique place you had left had definitely lived up to its name, but there really was no place like home.

****

You were in that weird type of mood where you were irritable with  _ everyone  _ and  _ everything,  _ but you were sensible enough to realise it wasn’t the airline staffs fault, so you kept your mouth shut. You were antsy and wanted to move around, but you also wanted to stay right where you were, so you wouldn’t risk losing your seat. And you were  _ bored _ . So, so goddamn bored. Reading no longer interested you. Sorting through your pictures of the hotel and typing out some witty paragraphs about what had happened during your stay seemed beyond you right now.

****

So, here you were, sat on a stupidly uncomfortable chair, swiping left on just about every goddamn ugly face you saw on Tinder, trying to keep your patience. 

****

You pause for a brief moment over the face that came up on your screen, he certainly  _ wasn’t  _ ugly and your stomach actually did a little somersault as you saw him. Deep brown hair, bright, pale blue eyes, a jawline that could cut glass and some perfect full lips… what the hell was this specimen doing on Tinder?!

****

The person sat next to you shifted and you swiped left without meaning to, “Fuck!” You hiss, angrily.

****

“I wouldn’t worry, sweetheart. I bet a guy like that has more women swiping right than left.”

****

The deep voice catches your attention and you turn to glare and spit out some pithy retort, when you stop dead,

****

It was the mystery guy you had just dismissed on Tinder.

****

“So, a hard no, huh? I bet you’re regretting that now.” The man raised his eyebrows sarcastically, they almost disappeared into his hairline and he smirked, chewing obnoxiously on his gum.

****

You narrow your eyes dangerously at him. This prick picked the  _ wrong  _ goddamn woman, today.

****

“Nope. You were  _ much  _ younger looking in the picture. Less jowly, too.”

****

Plain shock registered on his face and his large hands went to his jawline on reflex, “What?! I don’t have… ooooh…” He shook his head, condescendingly, “Well, hey, I don’t wanna be wasting time with no catfish, anyway. No doubt I would’ve seen some models picture on your profile when I looked at it anyhow, am I right? Some sort of bio like “I like long walks on the beach and I’m looking for my Prince Charming, come and get it big boy!” Is that what I would’ve seen, darlin’?”

****

You feel heat rise to your cheeks in anger,  _ not  _ because he was right (he wasn’t), but because he was the most arrogant sounding prick you had  _ ever  _ had the displeasure of being sat next to,

****

“Oh yeah? Well, wrong on every count, bastard! I use my own picture because I happen to love how I look, fuck you very much!”

****

“Really?” 

****

“Shut up!” You hiss, “And secondly, I make it soooo clear that this is for hookups, only! My boyfriend would be  _ pissed  _ with anything else!”

****

“A boyfriend, huh?” His eyes suddenly take on a seductive tone and your blood starts heating at that look… oh yes, this guy was definitely better looking than that picture made out… “Your boyfriend is cool if you have hookups behind his back?”

****

“We have an arrangement.” I grin and turn away.

****

“Well, I mean, if you’re that hard up… I could definitely help a woman like you out…”

****

“Nope.” I wave him away, without looking up, “I don’t fuck washed up old gymnasts,  _ Lance.” _

****

“Oh  _ yeah?!”  _ Lance Tucker, Olympic Gold Medalist and all around dirt bag, snarled, “Well, I wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last last woman on earth and we were solely responsible for repopulating!”

****

You scoff under your breath, still looking at your phone, “Fine by me. You look inbred enough, no need to inflict that on the next generation.”

****

A stewardess announced that the plane would be boarding now, interrupting Lance’s undoubtedly curse word laden response. You grabbed your bag and stood, heading to the line to get on the plane,  _ finally. _

****

“How the hell do you know who I am, anyway?” 

****

You roll your eyes. Lance was, obviously, still behind you in the line and clearly more curious than pissed,

****

“You slept with an old friend of mine, once upon a time. Left her heartbroken and pregnant. So, excuse me if I hate the sight of your goddamn face, you asshole.”

****

There was a silence for a minute, then, “I never would’ve left a girl pregnant. I’m not that much of a jerk.”

****

The queue moved up a bit further, “Your nickname is true, okay? You’re just a fucker, Tucker. Now shut the hell up.”

****

“Yeah, whatever, honey.” You feel him stand way too close to you, “You ain’t mad that I,  _ allegedly,  _ slept with and dumped ya friend,”

****

You spin on your heel to give him a piece of your mind, looking up into those gorgeous blue eyes and dreaming about how good a black and blue bruise would look surrounding one of them, when he ducked down to meet your eyes and whisper against your mouth,

****

“You’re mad because you wish that  _ you  _ were the one to sleep with me. I bet ya friend still loved what we did together, huh?”

****

You stare at him, absolutely stunned at his goddamn nerve, and completely unable to articulate a suitable response. Lance Tucker smelled so fucking good and it had made your head spin.

****

Fuck. You were too angry, hungry and horny to be dealing with the likes of him, today.

****

“No. I wasn’t jealous. I gave her a big purple dildo for her birthday and she forgot about you, real fucking quick.”

****

You finally got the head of the queue and smirked at a pissed off looking Lance,

****

“Enjoy the flight. I hope you don’t get food poisoning!”

****

You don’t wait for the reply, you just head through the gate and make your way to the plane, looking at your ticket on the screen of your phone to remember your seat number. It was towards the back and the window seat, there was no one else there when you got to the seat so you quickly stashed your bag, took out your phone, earphones, Kindle, and your blanket and made yourself comfy, hoping that you could be alone, the flight wasn’t  _ that  _ busy. 

****

You had barely had enough time to turn your devices onto flight safe mode when a shadow loomed over you and you heard an unmistakable groan,

****

“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!”

****

You freeze, staring down at the book in your hands in fury. Surely fate wouldn’t be so cruel?!

****

“Uh, Ma’am?!” Lance Tucker gestured at the seat to one of the busy stewardesses, “I can’t sit here, can I get another seat?”

****

You roll your eyes heavenward. How absolutely unsurprising. Lance was a jerk to service staff.

****

“Sir, the flight is fully booked. I need you to take your seat, please.”

****

“Lance, sit down, for fucks sake!” You hiss, “There’s no one else in the row! Just sit on the aisle seat!”

****

“Oh and get my elbows bashed in?!”

****

You and the stewardess look at each other in exasperation and solidarity. The annoyance of men is a universal language.

****

“Lance,” You continue, patiently, “Please sit your gold medal winning ass down, shut up, and stop acting like a diva? The lady has a job to do, asshole.”

****

Flushing in anger, Lance did as he was told, but he made sure to flash a winning smile at the stewardess, “Sorry darlin’, I hope I didn’t upset ya.”

****

“Oh… no, sir,” she tittered, apparently unable to resist him, “but, uh, we really do need to get you seated, now. Just call me if you need anything, I’m Kasey, by the way.”

****

“Why, thank you so much, Kasey. You’re a gem. Say, when you can, could you get me one of those PH balanced waters? I know you have some stashed, skin like yours? Ya gotta be drinking the good stuff.”

****

The giggle that emanated from Kasey made you cringe, internally, but it worked. Kasey left, after promising to get Lance a Smart Water (how the hell water could be “smart” was beyond your comprehension), he finally sat down with the smuggest grin on his face, still chewing that gum and just shrugging at you,

****

“What can I say? Some people just prefer gold to to tin, honey.”

****

“Oh, ewww.” You grimace, going back to the romance novel you were reading as the plane started to get ready to take off. Lance sat quietly in his seat after that, doing some work on his laptop, the empty seat in between you filled with tension that neither of you bothered to acknowledge.

****

***

****

The plane had been flying for the first hour of the five hour long flight when you decide to nap for a bit, you weren’t going to be eating any of the food on the plane so you wanted to sleep through as much of the flight as possible. You pull out your headphones and connect them to your phone, ready to put on your soothing playlist. You can see Lance lift his head from his laptop to stare at you, but you studiously ignore him, pressing play and settling back in the seat.

****

No music played.

****

“What the bitch…” You mutter in confusion. You can see the dot moving, the timer counting up the seconds, and yet, nothing comes through your ear phones. You pull them out… put them back in… nothing! 

****

“Why the fuck aren’t they working?!”

****

“Uh… I think I see the problem.” Lance chuckles and motions to the wires, “One of them is broken apart, you must’ve yanked too hard.”

****

You stare down at the exposed wires in disbelief. Stupid, shoddy, crappy-

****

“I mean, it’s your own damn fault, really.” Lance continues, his voice even as he types, “Shoulda got some air buds, like me.”

****

“Oh, what, and look like a big fat douche?!” You snap, not wanting to hear his dumb comments right now.

****

“Oh, honey, there’s only one thing about me that is “fat” and it isn’t anything you wouldn’t absolutely love to get your hands on!”

****

“Oh, you are so full of it.” You scoff, still frowning over your broken earphones. 

****

Lance laughs, again, “Well, it’s been a while, ya know? Anyway,” He adds, as if he hadn’t just admitted to being horny and making you hate him even more, “I have a spare pair, if you want? My price isn’t even that steep.”

****

“Really?” You ask, eagerly. You really did want to nap for a bit and you had some cash.

****

“Make out with me, for one minute, and I’ll give you the ear buds.” Lance leans over the empty seat, a soft smile playing on his face, “I really wanna taste all that salt…”

****

You couldn’t breathe for a second… this guy was an asshole, but you couldn’t deny that you really wanted to taste those lips and- wait.

****

“Did you just call me salty?!”

****

“Just callin’ it as I see it, darlin’.” He replied with a charming smile, those crystalline blue eyes sparkling with hidden laughter.

****

You pull back, horrified to realise that you had leant closer to him, until his heady aftershave had filled your head. Damn it! You had been so close to kissing this smug sonofabitch!

****

“No! Fuck you, I don’t want your stupid douchebag headphones! I would rather make out with Kasey!”

****

“Well, so would I!”

****

You glare at each other, and then, almost as if you had planned it, you both turn away, Lance back to his laptop, a thunderous scowl on his face, and you to the window, looking out over the clouds, slowly turning from white to gold to silver in the gathering darkness, and  _ not  _ at the reflection of Lance.

****

***

****

Silence reigned over the aeroplane, it was fully dark now, the food had been served and most people were starting to try and sleep for the final three hours. You were getting tired, but you were at a really good bit in the story you were reading and you just wanted to finish it…

****

“That book must be pretty intense, at least, I hope it is. Otherwise your mouth breathing is a real goddamn issue for me.”

****

You snap your mouth closed in shock, embarrassment creeping across your skin like little pinpricks. The book had been intense… steamy just didn’t do it justice.

****

“Shit! Uh… sorry.” You mumble, quickly closing the Kindle down, “It was an intense moment, ummm…”

****

“Were they fucking?”

****

The bold way he asked that question actually made you laugh and, for some reason, alleviated your embarrassment, “Yeah, actually. On a plane, in the bathroom. They just couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Didn’t know their names or anything… it was hot as fuck, actually.”

****

Again, that pull was there, and you found yourself staring into the bright, crystal blue eyes of Lance as you both leant over that empty seat towards each other. Lance bit his full, bottom lip, those eyes looking over your own mouth as he did so,

****

“That thing get you off, honey? Fucking strangers in public places? Is that what you need to go home and get your boyfriend off?”

****

“We both travel a lot,” You shrug, “Our arrangement works. He does the same thing, and fucking strangers means we don’t catch those pesky feelings.”

****

“Well,” Lance leaned even further forward, blocking out everything else and lowering his voice so it was a seductive drawl that lit a flame inside you, “I don’t know your name, baby. You don’t know anything about me,  _ besides  _ my name-”

****

“And what you did to my friend.”

****

“And what I,  _ allegedly,  _ did to your friend…” He pressed the pad of his left index finger to your lips, “I say we meet those requirements, don’t you?”

****

“One problem, Tuck.”

****

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

****

“I don’t fuck assholes.” You smile at him and pull back to your seat, “And that’s all there is to it. Sorry, baby.”

****

You catch a glimpse of what, weirdly, looks like admiration flash across his handsome features, before he smooths it all away, so only grudging acceptance is left,

****

“Well, I offered. Most women would love a chance with me. I figured I’d let you take a ride.”

****

You don’t even respond, just, very deliberately, turn the Kindle back on and begin reading again.

****

***

****

Another hour had gone by, the sex in the story had flowed into a decent plot, but your eyelids were growing heavy, so you figured you would sleep for the next hour or so. Plus, it was getting really cold, so you huddled up under your blanket.

****

“Hey, Kasey?” 

****

You hear Lance, but try to ignore his weak pick up attempts on the poor overworked stewardess,

****

“Do you have a spare blanket out there? I need some beauty sleep, believe it or not.”

****

“Sorry, hun,” Kasey replies, sounding harassed, “I’m afraid not, the plane wasn’t re stocked right and we’re all out, and-”

****

The sound of a cough and childs wail interrupted Kasey,

****

“I’m sorry, we have a sick child on board, I wish I could help you!”

****

You could almost see through your closed eyes, the way that Kasey had run off, and the look of utmost shock on Lance’s face. It wasn’t funny, not really… it really was cold on this stupid flight… you berate yourself internally, but you turn to Lance anyway and gesture to the empty seat next to you,

****

“Get in the seat and under my blanket if you’re cold. I am really sleepy and I don’t want to listen to you bitch every time I start to dream, okay?”

****

He looks at you, skeptically, “You’re sure?”

****

“Yeah. Because I am actually a very nice and generous person, not because I want to fuck your brains out under here, though, okay? And no farting. I’ll kick you out.”

****

Another moment of hesitation, then he finally lifted the arm rests, and scooted next to you and under the blanket, getting as close as possible without actually wrapping any limbs around you. Your eyes flutter closed, the feeling of Lance’s furnace like body almost immediately relaxing you and making you more sleepy. Plus that scent he was wearing was incredible… arousing and relaxing… soothing… Jesus, you need to buy your boyfriend some more of this shit…

****

“Thanks, for letting me close…” You feel him shift so his chest is to your back, but he still keeps his hands to himself, “And, just so you know, I never thought you weren’t a nice person… I think you seem pretty amazing.”

****

You smile at the compliment, almost feeling fuzzy about your airport enemy, until he ruins it, of course,

****

“Plus, y’got great cans.”

****

“Tucker… shut the fuck up, before I cunt punt you into the aisle.”

****

His sexy, low, laughter is the last thing you hear before sleep, finally, pulls you under.

****

***

****

You don’t think you’ve been asleep for long when you feel yourself being pulled back out from the wonderful dream you were having… except, it kind of felt like the dream was following you into the land of the living…

****

A soft and masculine groan sounded in your ear, and a large, firm, body stirred behind you, pressing right up against you so you could feel a generous sized erection rubbing against your ass,

****

“Lance?” You ask, your right arm reaching around to tangle in his hair at the back of his head and you tug, “Are you asleep still?”

****

Apparently, tugging on his hair was the wrong thing to do. Or right thing, depending on how you looked at it.

****

Lance’s arms wrapped around your waist and he kissed your neck, still groaning in your ear. You were about to  _ really  _ pull on those, oh so soft, tresses, hard enough to hurt, when his husky voice whispered directly in your ear, sending shivers across your whole body,

****

“I was dreaming about your damn book, about takin’ you to the bathroom and bending you over and fucking your tight pussy in such a small space... making you cum so hard you wanna scream, but you can’t, because we would get arrested…”

****

Now, you’re the one who is trying to suppress your moans and grinding back against him,

****

“You want me, baby? I’m not asleep, if you say no, I promise I will move away… but if you say yes?”

****

His right hand moves to cover your stomach, over the t-shirt you’re wearing,

****

“I’m going to have to fuck you in this seat, just like this, and under the blanket. You want that? Yes or no…”

****

You should say no… Lance was the devil.

****

You wanted to say yes… Lance was fucking gorgeous and you would never have to tell anyone about this… apart from your boyfriend, obviously…

****

“Yes.”

****

“Ah, fuck yes!” He whispers, swiftly running his hand under the fabric of your shirt and cupping your breast, finding your nipple and tweaking it over the fabric of your bra, “Goddamn… these tits are amazing…”

****

You bite your tongue when he pulls the cup down so his palm meets your flesh,

****

“Ohmigod… okay, shit! Don’t move!”

****

You hadn’t been able to help yourself, as he was fondling your breast, your right hand had been working its way back under the blanket and to his crotch, rubbing that perfect feeling erection over the soft material of his sweatpants.

****

You slow down, trying not to make it too obvious, but your hand is easily able to work it’s way under the elastic and to the hot and hard length, already leaking pre cum onto your palm,

****

“Shit, baby.” Lance says, weakly, “Gotta get my fingers in your pussy, make you all wet for this cock to come at you from behind.”

****

You whimper, the feeling of knowing you were on a plane full of people, who couldn’t hear you and the filthy things he was whispering was driving you insane, you wanted him spread out and naked for your pleasure, but somehow, this illicit and uncomfortable quickie in a seat on a plane was sooo much hotter then a full night in a boutique hotel.

****

His hand dived from your breast, around to the back of your skirt, where he started inch-ing the hemline up to expose your ass, still under the cover of the blanket,

****

“Stay fuckin’ still, okay? And keep those fingers around my dick, squeeze it if I’m doing good,”

****

You had a feeling he was going to be  _ very  _ good, and you weren’t disappointed. His long fingers dove in between your legs, seeking out your clit easily, and rubbing small circles against it, dipping in and out of your entrance to gather more of your slick, before returning to your over sensitive bud and rubbing against it,

****

“The way you’re squeezing me… fuck, this pussy is going to feel amazing around my dick… so soft and warm and wet… your boyfriend is the luckiest goddamn guy in the planet and he fucking  _ knows  _ it,”

****

It was the mention of your boyfriend that did it, the boiling hot tension inside you hit its peak and you came, biting down hard on your bottom lip and covering your face with Lance’s hand to muffle the sounds of your pleasure.

****

That was the most intense orgasm you had ever had and you couldn’t even cry out, which somehow made it even better.

****

You barely had time to recover before your hand was being removed from around his cock and it was nudging at your ass cheeks,

****

“Move your leg forward, baby. I want in that pussy, not your ass. At least, not on a fuckin’ plane.”

****

Your right leg is shifted so it’s bent up and your knee is now hitting the wall of the plane under the window, you don’t have a lot of time to prepare yourself before Lance thrusts inside your channel, balls deep, in one go.

****

You throw your head back, trying as hard as you can to keep your scream silent, and quickly find your mouth covered again by Lance’s palm,

****

“Shhhh, I don’t want Kasey gettin’ jealous!”

****

You clamp down on his dick in punishment and Lance laughs in your ear, before pulling out, and slowly pushing back in. He pulls out… and back in…

****

This goes on for long enough that you start to feel like you’re going insane. It feels so incredible, he is just knocking your g-spot on each thrust, but it’s not hard enough to send out over the edge, it’s only hard enough to make you tingle and to keep your nipples painfully tight,

****

“Please, Lance… fuck me harder!”

****

“I can’t! They’ll hear you, you’re so fucking loud!”

****

“I can’t help you’re annoyingly good at this!”

****

“Okay, Jesus, hold still,” Lance takes his right hand from your stomach where he was holding you in place, raises it to your lips and gently slides them into your mouth, getting them all wet with your saliva, then, he dips those same fingers back under the covers and starts to rub at your clit again, his thrusts getting faster and deeper,

****

“I want you to cum for me, okay, baby? Cum hard on this dick, gush all over me and- oh, shit!”

****

You came so suddenly, you didn’t have time to prepare, your whole body seized up and your pussy clamped down on his dick almost painfully, you could feel your walls milking Lance for all they were worth, draining his cock dry and filling you up.

****

His hips stutter and then, after a minute, they still. All you can hear is his laboured breathing in your ear and the pounding of both your hearts.

****

Lance slowly pulls out, wiping himself on the blanket and then stuffing his cock back in his sweats. Then, he pulls the blanket away from him and pushes it in between your legs as gently as possible, and pulling your clothing back into place.

****

A minute later, and you were both sat up and looking, almost, completely normal.

****

“I need to go to the bathroom,” You mutter, still kind of hazy from your post coital bliss, “Can you get this blanket into a ball so I can shove it back into my bag?”

****

“Uh, yeah… sure.”

****

You stand, leaning forward slightly so you don’t hit your head, and smile gratefully at Lance,

****

“That was amazing. Thank you.”

****

You place a quick kiss to his lips, trying not to laugh at the surprised on his face, and walk past him to get to the bathroom.

****

***

****

“And so, the Prince and the Princess fell deeply and madly in love, marrying each other as soon as possible and reigning over their kingdom happily, their beautiful baby boy was the jewel in their gold crown,” You whisper to your son, Eliott, as he snuggled in your arms in his bed as you tried to get him to go to sleep. Your baby had missed you whilst you had been away. 

****

“And did they still play their games? Did the Prince and Princess still pretend to be other people to entertain their kingdom?”

****

You grin at your little boy, who had his father’s smile plastered across his face as he looked between you and his dad, your  _ husband _ , eagerly. Your husband’s blue eyes twinkled mischievously at you and he winked before answering Eliott in a very serious voice, 

****

“Oh yeah, buddy. The Prince and Princess had to keep up those tricks. You see, they loved each other so much, they wanted to meet each other over and over again, to get to experience that first time seeing each other every day for the rest of their lives. The Princess had captivated the Prince from the moment he laid eyes on her, and he became addicted to seeing her from across a room… that butterfly feeling he would get in his tummy when he looked at his Princess was his most favourite feeling in the world.”

****

Lance Tucker, your husband… who would have thought he was such a sweetheart? Certainly not you when you met him at an event in a hotel you were staying at seven years ago. Lance was just some gorgeous ex gymnast, now trainer, who happened to have won a Gold medal back in the day. He was an arrogant asshole. 

****

That night though… he was charm and sincerity personified and when he had taken you up to his room, you were already head over heels in love with him. The night with him ruined you for any other man… but you knew you couldn’t stay with him, your career was too important, so you left in the early hours with just a note on hotel paper with your kiss in lipstick on it to say goodbye.

****

Fate really was a bitch though. Three months later, you found out you were pregnant. When you tracked down Lance, it was like seeing him for the first time, all over again. You told him that the baby was his, he promptly promised that he would be the best dad and boyfriend the world had ever seen. Gold medal worthy. 

****

Of course, you had agreed. Of course he had taken you back to his hotel room and proceeded to show you exactly why you should  _ never  _ have left his room three months ago, professing his love and promising that you wouldn’t have to give anything up, neither of you would. Your baby would get everything they ever wanted and Lance would never ever leave you.

****

One Eliott, one wedding, and one move across the country to New York later, and Lance had kept every one of his promises, and so had you. You had your gold winning Prince Charming, and you and he got to meet up whilst working, and discover each other again. Over and over and over. 

You wink back at Lance, wriggling closer so that you could rest your head on his shoulder as Eliott started to fall asleep between you,

****

“And the Princess loved their games, because she got to see a new side to her beloved, every time they did it. They became as close as two people could be, no secrets were kept and no desires unmet. Their kingdom flourished and they loved their baby more than life itself. The End.”

****

“I love you, Y/N. Best thing that ever happened to me.” Lance whispered, wrapping his arm around your shoulder,

****

“You didn’t say that earlier when they stopped you at customs and pulled out the blanket,”

****

Lance rolls his eyes at your giggle, his face had been so red when that had happened after the flight, the evidence of your highly illegal escapades there for all of JFK’s security to see. It had taken some serious charm, selfies and a promise to come to one of the security guards kids schools to do a gymnastics lesson to get him out of being arrested.

****

“It was worth it though,” he said, finally, gently extracting himself from Eliott and tucking him in with a gentle kiss to the forehead, “I always wanted to join the mile high club.” 

****

You stifle a laugh as he leads you from your son’s bedroom. It had been your idea, meet at the airport and pretend to be passengers that hated each other. It had turned out so much better than your fantasies, though. 

****

But this right here, being in your home, with your son sleeping soundly in his bed and your husband in your arms, that was the real prize, the real dream. This was the gold that Lance had given you and you would never  _ ever  _ want to change that.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
